


Not a dream

by fullmetal_hitman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetal_hitman/pseuds/fullmetal_hitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean has a weird dream about his crush. Where does he go from there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a dream

**Author's Note:**

> i think the fanfictions I write are getting worse and worse...

"Jean please stop." Marco cried.  
"What's wrong? I thought you liked this kind of thing?" Jean unbuttoned Marco's shirt and tore off a few buttons.  
"No!" Marco wailed. Jean brought his mouth to Marco's chest and licked his nipple. He pinched the other one and Marco gasped.  
"Marco. I won't stop. I've waited far too long for this." Jean growled and yanked his pants down.  
"Jean! No!" Marco screamed and Jean woke up panting.  
"Oh god." He rubbed his eyes. Then looked at the sleeping boy next to him.  
"Ngh. Jean? What's wrong, bad dream?" Marco rolled over and faced Jean's bunk.  
"Yeah. Pretty bad." Jean sighed.  
"Wanna talk about it?" Marco smiled sweetly. Jean was about to refuse when he realized, they are in the military. Either or them could die at any moment so he decided to confess to Marco.  
"Yeah. Come closer though, I don't want anyone to wake up." Jean lifted his blanket and Marco shimmied into the spot. Jean leaned back onto Marco's arm and he blushed when Marco smiled at him.  
"So tell me what happened."  
Jean took a deep breath. "IhadadreamthatIattackedyouanditwasn'tgoodandIpromiseIwouldneverhurtyoubecauseIloveyouand-"  
"Slow down! I didn't catch any of that." Marco giggled. "Except the fact that....you love me?"   
"Y-yeah. I was going to tell you sooner but I wasn't sure how to go about it." Jean blushed.   
"Jean. H-how long?"   
"First day." Jean admitted. Marco smiled.  
"Jean. I know you'd never hurt me." Marco kissed Jean's red cheek.   
"W-wait, so h-how do you feel? A-about me?" Jean stammered.  
"I feel-"  
"Hey horse-face! Quit talking!" Eren snapped.  
"Marco." Jean ignored him.  
"Jean. I feel the same. As you. Maybe more. Three million times more in love with you than you are with me." Marco insisted.  
"I doubt that!" Jean whispered.  
"It's true! I liked you during our initiation! As soon as you walked in line ahead of me! I thought, 'damn, what a nice ass.' And a cute haircut and a toned body." Marco smirked. Jean pulled him closer.  
"Alright alright. You win. Claim your prize, Bodt." Jean raised his eyebrows.  
"I guess I'll take that prize." Marco pulled the blanket over the two of them and Marco kissed him on the lips.  
"You taste like horse." Marco giggled into the kiss. Jean bit Marco's bottom lip.  
"Hey!" Marco giggled.  
"Sorry. Couldn't help i- Ngh!" Marco stuck his hand in Jean's pajama pants.  
"Jeaaan. Can I turn you onnn?" Marco whispered.  
"Marco! Everyone is around!" Jean's hips bucked involuntarily.  
"So you say. Jean. Let me touch you." Marco whined. Jean put his hand up to cover his mouth and nodded. Marco fondled with Jean's balls, earning a muffled moan from the boy.   
"Jean." Marco licked the other boy's ear and finished Jean.  
"Mar-cah!" He came into Marco's hand. Marco kissed him again and took his hand out if Jean's pants.  
"We have to clean up." Jean stared at himself.  
"Can't it wait?" Marco whined.  
"I-I suppose." Jean mumbled.   
"Good. Let's cuddle now and clean later." Marco pulled Jean closer.  
"...ve you." Jean said into Marco's chest.  
"Love you too." Marco kissed the top of his head.


End file.
